


Let The World Fall

by Of_Stories_Told



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Bellatrix, F/M, Gen, Harry Knows More Then he Lets On, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation fic, Twin Fic, World Upheaval, Zeus actually isn't the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:29:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Stories_Told/pseuds/Of_Stories_Told
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tangled web we weave has been shattered. Rebirth, Reincarnation and a world far different then any they've known is what they are now greeted with. One thing is certain: This time she won't be losing her loved ones.</p><p>A tale where a daughter of House Black proves just how she earned her fearsome reputation. With help of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Brother!” An enraged yell sounded throughout the halls, seeming to shake the very foundations of the golden palace.

 

Sky blue eyes narrowed before smoothing back into an indifferent expression. The god sat upon his throne, looking as though he held no care or worries. His appearance was young today, leaving him to seem as though he were only in his twenties. He was dressed in casual clothes, a simple button up and slacks, his blond hair left to frame his face artfully. Head leaning on his palm he stared at the door with a bored expression before scoffing under his breath. “Fool.” He muttered, his eyes going down to stare at the golden apple held in his grasp. It was glowing, the light seeming to emanate from deep within the ripe fruit.

 

The doors slammed open, revealing a young man of barely twenty. He wore a dark leather jacket and ripped jeans, his black and messy hair flew around his face wildly, it was easy to see he had rushed here, and was in no mood for pleasantries. Sea green eyes stared forward, filled with rage and madness as a tan hand reached out as if to harm the one in front of him. Water began to form around the outstretched hand until his brother's weapon of power appeared, a silver and green trident that held power many could only dream of.

 

“How dare you brother!” He yelled, slamming a fist against one of the chamber's marble thrones, causing it to crumble into dust against his might. “You had no right!” His trident glowed menacingly, making the younger of the two eye's narrow.

 

This simply wouldn't do.

 

Waving his hand he had the doors to the hall seal themselves behind them, the sound loud and foreboding in the near empty room. He didn't summon his own weapon, knowing there was no need for it. Instead he leaned into his throne, appearing without a care as he stared forward, not willing to give even an inch in this coming fight.

 

“I had every right.” Came the calm reply. The man looked over at his currently younger appearing brother and sighed. “You should be thanking me Sei.” He smiled cruelly, making his brother's eyes narrow in barely restrained rage. “Without my aid your oath would have been broken and that woman's life forfeit.” He chuckled, twisting the apple in his hand playfully. “I did you a favour.”

 

“Oh and what a favour!” His elder brother hissed, green eyes narrowing in anger. “You erased her memory you bastard!”

 

“I did it to save you!”

 

“You did it for yourself!” Poseidon cried, slumping against the shattered remnants of the throne he'd destroyed. “I loved her.” He whispered, his voice low and quiet. “I loved her, and you took her from me.”

 

“And had I not interfered? What then?” Zeus asked quietly. Green eyes looked up into pitying blue. “Your oath would have been broken, and that thrice damned prophecy would have begun.” He looked down at the apple in his palm. “Or perhaps you would have offered her immortality, thus eliminating the possibility of your child being our savior or our downfall.” Zeus scoffed, sitting up on his throne. “It would have never worked you know.” He looked towards the now clear pool that laid in the center of the hall, it's water clear and without tension. Should he wish it, the pool could show them the mortal realm and all who reside within. “It would have driven her to madness, being taken from all she's ever known, watching all she's ever loved die and wither away to nothing.”

 

He tilted his head to the side, staring at his shocked still brother with a cruel smile playing on his lips. “You who proclaimed to love her, would you really wish to destroy her in such a manner?” He shook his head, his blond strands falling gently against his face. “She is mortal brother, this life is not one she will ever be meant for.”

 

“It's worked before.” Green eyes looking up pleadingly, filled with determination. “You yourself have taken various lover's in the past-”

 

“Would you want that for her then?” Zeus stood up from his throne, walking towards his brother. “I could give her back her memories, have her remember you and all those nights you both shared together.” He smiled kindly, holding out the golden apple to his older brother. As Poseidon moved to grab the tempting fruit he moved his hand back. “But it would only grant her immortality… should she already be with child… You know what would have to happen then...” He lazily waved his hand, making the water in the pool ripple as the camp they sent their children to appeared before their eyes. They both watched the children mock battle for a moment, Chiron fixing their stances when needed. “Never to see her child grow, never to hear them laugh or be able to hold them close to her bosom. Her child will forever be lost to her and one day...” The image changed, showing a fatally wounded daughter of Athena as the small girl breathed her last, her stomach pierced and blood flowing around her small frame. “The child will be taken from her for eternity, death a small blessing in regards to the fate a child from our lines will face.” He looked over at his stunned speechless brother. “That would be her price for this gift.”

 

Poseidon stilled, looking at his brother with disbelief. “Was she-”

 

“I don't know.” Zeus answered back just as quickly, his lips curled into a soft smile; making him seem angelic. “I went to her, a pretty young thing and made sure to protect you from your own stupidity.” He smirked, making his features turn wicked. “Though not before having a taste of my own.”

 

“You bastard!” Poseidon roared, finally losing himself to his anger, he slashed forward with his trident, lost in his anger, only to freeze as Zeus grabbed hold of the weapon, stopping it before it could continue on it's course.

 

“Do you truly wish to fight me brother?” Zeus questioned curiously, staring into eyes filled with so much hatred and anger.

 

He would not feel guilt however.

 

He knew what had to be done.

 

Even if-

 

A silver arrow fell between the two, making them pause as they turned to look at the young child that had entered the hall. Her simply braided dark hair was twined with silver thread and fell delicately to her shoulder, silver eyes looking between the two in curiosity and worry.

 

“A fight between the gods,” Her childlike voice floated around the two, breaking the tension that had steadily been building. “Would be unwise at this time.” She let her bow fall to the side, the weapon disappearing in a flash of moonlight.

 

“What has been done can not be changed, the fates have already spoken.”

 

“Your brother has told you this?” Zeus questioned, a small frown on his lips. The girl nodded absentmindedly, her thoughts seeming to be elsewhere.

 

“I won't forgive this.” Poseidon whispered, voice filled with anger and grief. His hands holding his trident with such force as to turn his knuckles white. “What you have done is… unforgivable.”

 

Zeus stared at him evenly before shaking his head and moving a step back. “I won't take back my actions, regardless of how they may make you feel.”

 

He watched as his older brother stared at him with only hatred in his dark green eyes, and try as he might, there was no other emotion he could find within them. Vaguely a memory drifted across his mind, one of sun and laughter, back before their world had turned upside down. He thought of a peaceful garden filled with the scent of flowers, the laughter of his siblings floating around him. Back before the war, before Gaia, if he simply paused to think, he could remember how different their expressions were towards him back then. Back when they were all so naive and innocent to the ways of the world. He scoffed to himself and shook his head at such a memory, that time… has long since passed. Now he watched as one of those siblings turned to walk away from him.

 

“Brother.” Zeus called out, watching with an indescribable look as his brother paused at his words. “Ask them.” He looked down at the golden apple he held in his hands before letting it drop to the floor, it's light slowing fading as it began to wither. “Ask my former lovers what they remember, and then perhaps you shall understand my actions.” There was no response, and with a deep sigh Zeus turned away, looking once more at his daughter.

 

He'd almost forgotten her presence.

 

“Forgive me young one.” He spoke to her gently, his thoughts too jumbled at the moment to take care on his words. “But I'm afraid I would make for horrid company at this moment.” He gave her a small and gentle smile before vanishing, going back to his private chambers where none could see as he finally allowed himself to break, if only slightly.

 

Artemis frowned, slowly approaching the now rotting apple that lay on the pristine floor.

 

“Did you tell them?” A soft voice questioned from behind her.

 

She didn't answer at first, moving to touch the apple and watching as it once again regained it's light, though it was fainter from before, it's skin no longer as smooth and unblemished.

 

“Would it have made a difference?” She asked in return, turning to look at the figure behind her.

 

Long blonde hair fell in loose waves around her brother's lithe frame, his blue eyes clouded with thought and worry. It was in these rare moments, when her brother would put away the mask of the fool he had chosen to wear that she couldn't help but notice just how similar he was to their father.

 

“No.” He answered back, walking over to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I doubt it would have changed anything.”

 

She nodded, having already known the answer, but wanting to ask regardless. “What will this mean for us? For all of us?”

 

Apollo merely smiled sadly, gently taking the fading apple from her hands.

 

“And so does the tale begins anew.” He murmured playing with the small fruit before letting it fall gently into the pool. They both watched quietly as the apple faded into golden light, disappearing before it came close to touching the earth. The scene changed to show a young teen girl with long brown hair, sobbing quietly as she held a hand to her slightly swollen stomach.

 

“Everything's going to change now, isn't it?” She questioned, looking at the mortal that held their future within her.

 

“Things are always meant to change sister.” He whispered back to her, his eyes caught on the twin pulses emanating from the sobbing woman womb.

 

“Yet should this change means our destruction, or our salvation.” He shook his head and sighed. “That is something even I hold not the answer of.”

 

She nodded, before pulling out a small silver knife and cutting the top of her finger, letting her golden ichor bleed out. “Are we doing the right thing?” She asked as she passed the decorated knife to him.

 

“Perhaps not.” He answered truthfully, cutting his own finger on the small blade, they both watched as a single drop of their combined blood fell into the pool, their power whirling together in a swirl of colours as it fell upon the mortal, leaving her exhausted form to fall into a deep slumber.

 

“Yet for now, until the time is right; they shall be safe.” He hummed, watching his wound heal as he disappeared the knife. “None shall know of them until it is time.”

 

“And what will happen then?”

 

He smiled sadly. “I don't know.”

 

They stood together quietly, watching as the image blurred and faded from view, leaving the pool clear and still once more.

 

* * *

 

Death, had never been a fear of hers.

 

The being had always been with her, like a cloak or a familiar friend; it's presence felt even when it was unwelcome and unwanted. It was a secret she had kept close to her heart in life, one she swore never to share with another.

 

She had first experienced the cold sting of death at the tender age of three, watching with fear and confusion as her mother, who had been fine before that moment collapsed to the floor with a choked sob and scream, her beautiful and elegant silk blue dress suddenly covered in blood. It was with a terrifying realization that she came to understand the brother she had so patiently been waiting for would never be held safe within her arms.

 

He would never be held at all.

 

Her father swiftly called for the healer's, his usually calm voice loud and filled with panic, his eyes wide with disbelief and grief. They knew as she did that it was too late.

 

Her brother died, a mere two months before he was meant to be born, his memory quickly pushed to the side and forgotten like a distant dream. He was never mentioned again in their home, though his absence was felt for years after.

 

From that moment on, the presence of death was one she grew to know quite well. It was as if the wraith like spirit had taken a liking to her, though for what reason she would never know. He would follow after her, his steps silent and mannerisms filled with child like curiosity. She seemed to be the only one to realize that he was there at all, even if she could only ever catch a mere glimpse of him from time to time. To everyone else, he was something understood, but never discussed.

 

Time passed, and with it did she grow and age; the brother she had once been promised being replaced with two younger sisters instead. She loved them both in her own way, and with enthusiasm only a youth is capable of vowed to protect them with all her might. The two would want for nothing and always be loved and happy.

 

But she had failed. Her promise shattered in such a way that it would be impossible to keep.

 

The first of her sisters was a small and shy thing. She was always afraid to go against the wishes of their parents, and tried fruitlessly to live up to their families motto. Her wild and untamable curls were used constantly to hide her sweet face, as she cried from her failures at being unable to live up to her families expectations. Yet no matter how quiet and gentle her sister was, she knew better then anyone how strong the child was when it came to those she loved. She saw her sister fall for a boy that would take her away from the pain her family would bring her, and did nothing to stop it.

 

Her sister was always meant for a life far different then the one planned for her by their parents. It was with no surprise for her when one year her sister failed to return home after her schooling was done, and several weeks after when news reached them of the child's elopement she was only filled with relief that at least the child would now be at peace and happy.

 

Yet for how long that happiness would last in these troubled times, only fate could know the answer to that unasked question.

 

The youngest of her sisters was a thing of beauty, all pale skin and soft white blonde hair. She protected her as much as she could, becoming almost smothering in her protection as they grew and whispers of war began to reach them. Yet in the end it was all for naught, for she still lost her; this time to madness.

 

The madness was not of their own making, as one would likely believe, but rather of a darker and viler kind. The creature had stood before them all in the guise of a charming man, whispering honeyed promises of a bright and pure future. One where she could freely be with her sisters again, one where fear would be a thing of the past. She had fallen for these sweet lies, and freely given herself to the monster, all in the hopes of one day having those she cared for be safe and happy once more.

 

Had she known just what it would have cost her, perhaps she would not been so rash in her decision that day.

 

Her baby sister was married off to the man's favoured supporter, and she herself was met with the same fate. They were woman after all, and were told that this was their duty, to help ensure the birth of the next generation.

 

What followed was blurry years filled with illegal spells and potions, where days blurred together and she couldn't recall her name much less the time of day. She was made to be a plaint and obedient tool, to work for a cause she didn't believe in and to faithfully serve her husband in all his needs and wants. The brute of a man would repeatedly force himself upon her during those years, the pain and pure heartbreak of that time pushed to the deep recesses of her mind, to protect her sanity if nothing else.

 

It was only the futile wish that her baby sister was not suffering the same fate that kept her from breaking completely. For while her sister's husband cared little for the young beauty, he was also careful with his possessions, and treated her more like an ornament then the tool she herself had been forced to become.

 

For several years did this continue, and as always was death a familiar sight. She saw him in every life she was forced to take, from the brave man fighting to protect his loved ones to the crying child she would never be able to have as her own; for that too was taken from her.

 

Death watched, and said nothing, merely staying quietly by her side as she sobbed in the dark hours of the night, their cries ringing in her ears long after she had ended their lives.

 

Eventually the monster fell, defeated by a mere babe. She found it ironic that a baby boy was how he had met his doom, since in her life it was always they that were taken from her. From her brother to her own unborn son, killed in the womb by his own father. She deemed it justice then, that it was a boy that defeated that vile creature. Yet her joy and relief were not to last. Her husband still held control of her, and in his deranged and anger filled mind he forced her to cause more blood to dirty her hands. With a heavy heart she once more called death to her.

 

Yet this time would be the last.

 

She was stopped, her wand taken from her before she could end the life of the tiny infant boy sobbing in his crib, crying aloud with his parent as they were driven to madness. From there she was thrown into one of the few living hells her kind had created, accepting her fate peacefully.

 

For years she lived in a world of pure darkness and madness, listening to cries and screams of others as her own cruel memories taunted her. She thought it a fitting punishment and so when death stood beside her, a question poised and ready to be asked on his lips, she merely shook her head in response.

 

The figure nodded, and for the first and last time in that life; he spoke to her. It was a meeting she wouldn't be able to recall later, try as she might. Yet she would know with absolute certainty it was at that very moment that her path had changed irrevocably, with fate losing it's grasp upon her slippery thread; the story it had once tried to weave disappearing into loose and tangled threads.

 

In the years that followed, she slowly lost herself to madness. The potions and spells woven upon her seeming to sear themselves into her very being, turning her into little more then the mindless puppet they had all tried so hard to force her to become. And so when finally freed, she giddily followed the monster that had removed her from her small cell. Wand in hand and madness dancing in her eyes she eagerly took the lives of any he wished to be done away with. No longer did their cries and pleas break her.

 

She relished in their screams now, enjoyed it even.

 

It was nice, to feel, to experience anything other then that dark and horrible loneliness.

 

When he asked her to go with one of his faithful, a man she had once hated but now felt little for, she obediently followed, knowing their mission was an important one.

 

If only she knew just how much this moment would change her life, yet even when she would look back at this very moment; she could not find it in herself to be regretful. She wouldn't change it, not for anything in the world.

 

A small boy appeared before them, tiny in his clothes and looking as though a stiff wind would blow him over. His green eyes held no fear, but instead were filled with haunted and tired determination. They were eyes she herself was familiar with.

 

She saw them each time she looked into a mirror after all.

 

He faced them headfirst, with little care to himself, only attacking when they tried to harm those he had arrived with. She felt herself drawn to this small child, one filled with a fire that seemed to burn anything it touched. He brought to mind countless memories and thoughts that she would rather not dwell upon, yet couldn't help but do so while in his company.

 

In her anger over the stabbing grief his mere presence seemed to force her to face; she in turn began to focus her attacks solely on him, ignoring her cousin who kept trying in vain to draw her attention away from the child.

 

He was so small. Why was he here? Why wasn't he being protected? He was little more then a boy…

 

Why was she fighting him?

 

Why was she fighting at all?

 

On and on their battle went, she kept her spells slow, wanting him to see them before they could hit him, letting him block them when able and to dodge out of the way when blocking was all but impossible.

 

It was as she fought him that she came to the realization that she truly wished this child no harm. She simply wanted him to go away, to take with him the memories, the painful memories that she thought were hidden deep within her. She reached out to him then, wanting to make him leave no matter which way she had to go about it. She would throw him out of this battlefield herself, if only to spare her heart from the pain he unintentionally caused her.

 

The two of them paid little attention to their surroundings, she only had eyes for the impossibly small child before her, the veil they stood before barely more then a pinprick in the back of her mind. She had grabbed hold of his wrist (and why had it been so thin? More bone then anything), planning on apparating them out of this madness, where she could send him away and not be bothered with what he brought to mind.

 

This never happened.

 

A stray spell, one she never saw coming came towards them. The child noticed his eyes widening as he tried to push her out of the way (such a silly boy, why would he wish to protect her?) but it was too late, the momentum making them both fall backwards, barely hearing the screams and cries of those around them as they fell into sure death.

 

She grabbed hold of him as they fell, trying to protect him as they entered a realm of pure darkness. His small frame easily held against her own as they fell deeper into this cold and empty realm.

 

It was then that she met death for the final time in that life, gazing upon him with only a smile as she held the boy close, easily accepting her fate.

 

Life had never been for her after all, not back then at least.

 

* * *

 

Two loud squalling cries filled the air, making the young woman startle awake from her slumber as she twisted to stare at the twin bassinet placed close to her bed.

 

“There now.” She whispered softly, carefully lifting the small infants and placing them next to her. “It's alright.” She smiled at them, even as her own eyes filled with tears.

 

They were beautiful children. Their hair dark as night and their eyes stunning to look at. She loved them both with all her heart.

 

Even if she couldn't truly remember how it was she came to have them.

 

She had been on vacation, trying to escape from the terrible truth of having lost her parents so young. She had felt lost and thought perhaps going to her favourite beach would help to heal her pain. The warm sun had been shining down on her in comfort as the waves splashed playfully at her feet. She thought for sure this was where her heart would finally come to heal.

 

Instead it had led to one of the greatest mistakes of her life, one that she regretted and yet was thankful for with equal vigour.

 

She had met someone… even now she couldn't remember exactly how he looked like, sometimes she thought him to be a wild boy, with messy dark locks and kind green eyes, other times she swore he was blond, his tired blue eyes filled with a sort of pain she would never be able to understand. She had admittedly been drinking far too much, trying to rid herself of her sorrows in any way she could when he approached her. She hadn't been ready for what they did after, yet stopping him had proven to be impossible, though even now she couldn't remember why. That night was little more then a blur in her memories, the only clear part of it all was when she had awoken bare in her small beach cabin, with only a blanket to keep her modest and the man from the night before long gone. It hadn't been planned, she was young and in her grief filled mind had only wanted some one to show her she could still be loved, even if it were for all the wrong reasons.

 

After the night was over and morning dawning through her shutters, she quickly dressed and left, planning never to come back to the beach she had once loved so much. She knew deep in her heart she would never see the mysterious boy again, and was fine with it.

 

It hadn't been a love they shared after all, only mutual grief.

 

Months later when the discovery of what their night together had left her with came around, she while shocked decided to once more be selfish.

 

She was a young mother with no family to rely on, with only a small inheritance to her name and an apartment that was in no way suited for raising children in.

 

Yet the thought of not having them never even crossed her mind. They were hers after all, from the moment she first heard their heartbeats, till the moment they had finally been placed in her tired arms. They were her children and so she would do everything in her power to keep them safe and loved. After losing everyone she had once loved and cared for she couldn't help but want to keep this one act of selfishness for herself, no matter what it would potentially cost her in the future.

 

And so in the months leading up to their births she had worked herself to the bone, taking any and all available jobs she could find. She worked long hours and only had enough time to rest her head on her pillow before she was off again. It was well worth the exhaustion, as in the end of it all she was able to save enough money to move to a far more suitable apartment, with just enough left over to buy the baby items she would be needing in the coming months.

 

When the day came for her children to meet her finally arrived, she couldn't have been happier. Fraternal twins, so different and yet so similar.

 

She wouldn't trade them for the world.

 

Watching them both with a soft smile on her lips, she held them gently against her, their cries tapering off as they snuggled close, little hands coming up to rub at their blush stained cheeks as they yawned tiredly and smacked their lips, falling into a deep and peaceful slumber.

 

“I love you both so much.” She whispered to them, Hadriel, her darling little boy with his beautiful green eyes and Belladonna, her mischievous girl with wicked blue orbs that seemed filled with life and vitality.

 

No matter how it came to be that she was blessed with these little lives to care for, she wouldn't regret it.

 

For they had given her so much more then she had ever hoped to have.

 

And for now, that was enough.


	2. When Dreams Fail to Comfort

The soft tinkling of fine china could be heard coming from deep within the garden. Fairies flittered from flower to flower, their bell like laughter being carried by the wind as they danced to a tune only their ears could hear; their small and delicate faces showing only peace and contentment.

 

Roses lined the garden wall, their petals large and in full bloom. Deep hues of dark burgundy clashed with the bright and beguiling hues of gentle yellow. The heady scent of flowers filled the air, and seemed to have a calming affect on the two children seated deep within this small realm of earth and peace.

 

They sat together in the very center of the maze, on chairs that appeared to be made of pure silver with sapphire gems adorning the top. Between the two children laid a table of crystal, with small glimmering veins of what could only be magic running through their peculiar furniture. A pot of steaming tea laid in the center between the two, with a tray of scones and biscuits set beside it; clotted cream and jam placed near them both. Their tea cups were of porcelain, with beautifully painted blue flowers and worlds they've never yet seen adorning the saucer holding their similarly designed cups.

 

“I adored these simple days.” Spoke the youngest. Her long light blonde hair seemed almost silver with the summer sun bearing down on her. The soft locks were braided into an intricate french braid, with a crown of wild flowers placed atop her brow to help soften her austere features. A soft smile fell on her lips as her silver eyes looked up with happiness and contentment. “It's been far too long since last we've talked.” Her silver eyes crinkled at the sides as she nimbly reached out to grab hold of a small biscuit in front of her.

 

The eldest of the two hummed in agreement, her own wild black locks being teased by the late summer air. She wore her hair loose, not enjoying the feeling of having it controlled and contained. While both were sisters, a first glance would not reveal such. She was tall for her age, thin but not in any way delicate. She sat up straight and unbowed, her posture refined and seeming to radiate with pride and danger in every movement she made. Her sister on the other hand was the more delicate one of the two, softer and gentle like a spring flower blooming while winter still held it's grip upon the world. Her own eyes were a dark and distant blue compared to the soft silver gaze of her sibling before her. She let her eyes fall to stare at the stray tea leaves within her cup, watching them gather to the bottom. “I'm worried.” She revealed, her voice deep and hoarse; not at all as childlike as her body portrayed. “I left yo-”

 

“You shouldn't.” The youngest spoke again, interrupting her without a shred of remorse. The girl smiled, her soft pink lips curling ever so slightly. “Don't worry about the end, instead enjoy our time before it passes.”

 

The eldest shook her head ruefully. “You know I’ve never been able to do that -” She paused, a frown on her lips. Her heart began to beat faster from within her chest and she felt as though her world had just shifted in such a way as to leave her stumbling behind in confusion. Her brows furrowed as she looked back at her sister, the smile on the girls (woman's) lips no longer seeming calm and assured but filled with sorrow instead. She felt her heart stop when the wind suddenly seemed to come to a standstill around her, making the scent of flowers coming from the garden surrounding them all but disappear.

 

The soft clinking of the porcelain cup her sister held being placed back on it's saucer brought her out of her thoughts as she looked up and into her youngest sister's eyes.

 

A sister whose name she couldn't even remember.

 

“They warned me that this would have to be done… but it was worth it, if only to see you once more...” The girl, her sister?, looked back at her lovingly before pushing away from the table and standing up from the silver chair she rested on. Her gown was pure white, a colour that should not be making her wish to cry as much as it did now.

 

Two small and delicate hands touched her cheeks, and she startled at just how cold they were.

 

Almost as if the girl before her were-

 

“You did so much for me, for all of us.” The girl spoke gently, her eyes haunted now and looking far too old upon her young body. “Now, I only wish for you to live.” She waved her hand around them. “See the world, and never let your wings be chained again.” A harsh wind blew across the garden, scattering the petals from their stems, they were caught in the air; seemingly suspended of all movement.

 

“This is my gift to you.”

 

The wind roared as it surrounded them both, destroying the garden in it's entirety. Petals ripped apart, the shrubs and plants that made up the maze were torn from that ground that once held them as if their roots were paper thin and just as weak. Soon all that was left was but her and the woman (girl) in front of her. She reached out, her hands grasping for Narci- only for her eyes to widen in shock as the her sister's image seemed to ripple. A woman stood before her, chained down by the expectations of their family- but also there before her stood a child, still so innocent, so naive of the world around them.

 

“Narcissa.” She whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Why, what was going on? Her sister, this was her sister. She had to reach out, had to-

 

The girl, no, the woman simply smiled, fading from her sight, taking everything with her; leaving her alone in darkness.

 

And once more, she was falling, the vast abyss her only companion.

 

Threads from a tapestry began to appear around her, weaving together to form painfully familiar memories. She watched them as she fell, trying to grab hold, trying to burn the images she saw into her mind so that they would never leave.

 

Hogwarts.

 

Family.

 

_Toujours Pur._

 

She felt him before she saw him, the familiar spectre that she doubted she would ever be able to forget. With a wave of his hand the tapestry caught fire, burning away all she ever knew and leaving only ash to remain.

 

She wanted to scream, to rage and shout; to hurt him as she herself was hurting. But her arms were holding someone tight and she couldn't bear to let him disappear too-

 

She awoke suddenly, a gasp leaving her lips as bright blue eyes scanned the dark room she found herself in. Pale and sweaty hands grasped at her blanket as her heart pounded a tattoo within her chest.

 

_A dream._

 

She sighed and shook her head.

 

Always that damn confusing dream.

 

A glance at the clock by her bed stand told her it was just after midnight, making her groan as she slowly sat up; knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep more after this.

 

It was always the same after all. She would wake up from that dream, panicking and gasping for breath as though she were drowning.

 

It didn't matter that she couldn't remember any of it once she was awake, it still strove to unnerve her even if she couldn't recall what the dream was about.

 

Getting up she walked towards her bedroom window, looking down at the people still wandering the streets outside. There were a few drunks stumbling about, not too surprising given the hour, along with some dressed in rather provocative outfits; no doubt heading to a club soon.

 

Her eyes sharpened as she stared down at the darkly lit street, searching for anything off.

 

Anything… _wrong._

 

Seeing nothing she shook her head and stood back, feeling tired and weary as she stood there listless and alone. Quietly and on the tips of her feet she crept out of her room, listening intently to her mother's quiet breathing before continuing onward.

 

Her mother's ears could be as sharp as a bloodhounds on a good day, and right now she had no desire to explain why she was up so late when they had plans so early tomorrow morning.

 

Sneaking past her mother's bedroom she continued towards the last room their apartment held. Slowly, to make sure it didn't squeak she turned the handle and opened the door, smiling softly at the sight before her.

 

The room was painted in soft hues of blue and green, the result of her mother leaving said cans of paint around her two young and highly mischievous children. They had never painted over the… work of art they'd done, finding it perfect and fitting in an odd way. The room didn't hold much in the way of personal items, but she knew it was simply because her brother found worth in things that others would struggle to fully understand. A few books lined his shelves, and his floor was clean of any clothes or objects, rather unusual for children their age but personally she thought it matched him rather well.

 

Making her way to his bed she reached out and gently shook his shoulder, smiling as his nose scrunched up and bleary sea green eyes opened to stare at her.

 

“Bella?” He murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

 

“Move over?” She asked, not waiting for him to move before she was already climbing into the bed. He grumbled softly before moving aside in order to give her more room. There was a quick tug on the blanket by both parties before they were satisfied with the amount of shared warmth they now had.

 

“Did you have that dream again?” He asked her, once they were both settled in and comfortable. She pursed her lips before nodding her head.

 

“Do you want to talk-”

 

“I'll rather not.” She cut him off, before cuddling closer as way of apology.

 

There was a tense silence between them before he sighed and moved to wrap the blanket tighter around them. “Tell me one day?”

 

She hummed in response before closing her eyes, feigning sleep.

 

The secrets she kept were her burden to bear. She was the older sibling after all, it was her job to be worrying after him; not the other way around. She could deal with the strange dreams, she had been dealing with them for as long as she could remember after all.

 

Her thoughts drifted back to earlier, and with a quick shake of her head she quickly tried to banish it from her mind.

 

He didn't have to know.

 

She would never tell him.

 

Not about… _them._

 

_The monsters._

 

For as long as she was able, she would keep it away from her brother.

 

Until the world came forth to shatter her peaceful world, she would stay silent and bear it.

 

For that was the duty of a big sister.

 

With that last thought in mind, she closed her eyes and quickly succumbed to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

She was eight when she first came to the realization that something was terribly and utterly wrong about the world she lived in.

 

Her mother, on one of the few days off her work allowed her; had taken the two to central park, letting them run around the statues and play hide and seek with the other children in the area. It was rare for them to be able to play outside by themselves, thanks to the rather horrid luck Hadriel tended to attract to himself. She had long since lost count of how many times she had to pull her brother away from some ridiculously tall and confused looking older man.

 

Her mother had warned her all about perverts the first few times this had happened. So by now she was ridiculously well versed in simply grabbing hold of her brother and getting lost in the crowd with him as whatever pervert her brother had unfortunately attracted to himself this time around lost sight of them both.

 

So to be able to play in the park with their mother watching over them both, and with no suspicious men wearing eye-patches in sight was a rare treat. Her brother practically shook with excitement as the other children invited them to play along with them.

 

She had been 'it' at the moment, and smug in the knowledge that none of them would be able to hide from her for long. Her eyesight was impeccable and she was always able to figure out where everyone was hiding without much issue. She was too good at this game, a pro in her opinion.

 

She had been gleefully heading towards her first victim when something made her pause. A glimpse, just a small glimpse from the corner of her eye was all it took.

 

There was a beautiful woman standing besides a stone fountain near their small group. She was dressed in a soft bronze dress that seemed to highlight her lightly tanned skin. Long red hair fell freely down her back as with glowing green eyes the woman stared down at the small boy beside her.

 

Bella could honestly say she'd never seen someone so beautiful before in her life.

 

She watched curiously as the woman smiled and cooed at the small toddler before her, wondering what it was about the two that had first captured her attention. It was probably just a mother caring for her son, so why did she feel wary staring at what should be a sweet and peaceful scene?

 

She watched them both silently, as the boy raised his hands up in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up, making the beauty laugh, a loud and throaty sound that seem to reverberate from deep within her. It was as the woman began to lean down to pick up the child that she finally realized what had seemed so off about the situation.

 

The boy looked nothing like the woman before him. His clothes were slightly worn, nothing like the tailored dress the woman was donned in. Everything from his hair to his skin seemed to scream at Bella that he wasn't that woman's child.

 

She had frowned at that realization, about to call her mother's attentions on to the suspicious woman when she felt her eyes sharpen and her breath catch in her throat.

 

Where once had stood a rather striking and beautiful woman, was now a monster. Dark green and black scales covered the entirety of her body, her legs having been replaced with a long snake tail. Her jaw opened and unhinged, showing off rows of razor sharp teeth as the woman suddenly attacked.

 

She didn't waste a moment.

 

Immediately she found her baby brother and grabbed hold of his hand, running to their mother and begging to leave the park, almost hysterical in her wish to get as far away from the monster she'd seen as possible.

 

A few days later she would hear her mother whisper with the neighbors about a kidnapping that had taken place the same day they'd been at the park.

 

She never went there again.

 

After that moment, it was as if the wool was pulled from her eyes. Suddenly she was able to see and notice when something was off about the people around her. Her eyes would narrow and sharpen, and is she concentrated, the glamour they wore would disappear, to be replaced with their true form.

 

She never let on that she could see them, no matter how much their true appearance terrified her. Some of them brought back flashes, faint memories of something she couldn't yet name and left her with a sinking feeling of dread as she stared at them from the corner of her eye. She knew, deep in her heart; that should they realize-

 

That should they know what she could see-

 

Then she'll never be safe again.

 

And neither, for that matter, would her brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter to set the stage. Next time we'll be having our last time skip as they finally grow up and allow us to meet some very familiar characters. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you did! They help to feed the muses and keep this story going! Thank you so much for reading this tale!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been playing with making a story like this for quite a while now, and have finally found a plot that I like and will hopefully be sticking with. Expect a lot of changes in the Percy Jackson realm for a variety of reasons. One, I feel it can get tiring to read something so similar to the books, and so plan to change quite a bit in regards to the gods, and two I actually haven't finished the Percy Jackson series, so if anyone wants to help me out here and there with some information on it, feel free. Also if anyone is wondering why the gods seem a bit OOC, it's because I’m basing them off of their counterparts from the series MYth (Link: http://tapastic.com/series/MYth-My-Seasons)
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this tale, please leave a review and thank you so much for reading this story!
> 
> P.S. If anyone is wondering about the names: Sally has no clear memory of being with Poseidon, she thinks it was a regretful one night stand that she emotionally wasn't ready for. Gods, monsters and demigods are nothing more then pure fiction in her mind so she wouldn't be naming Percy after one of Zeus's sons because here the thought of him needing protection from some monster is laughable at best. So instead of being given Greek names, they were given names that instead are similar (in spelling at least) to the ones they had in their first life. Hope that clears it up for anyone who was confused, and thank you again for reading this story!


End file.
